Ravioli Jobs
Ravioli ranks can be found in another post. About Pasta ( ravioli ) jobs are volunteer work in the House of Ravioli. Any ravioli can contribute by getting a ravioli job. The methods of getting a job varies, it depends on the Overseers of the jobs. Mostly it's by applications, but sometimes it's up to the Overseer to nominate raviolis for the job. Raviolis can only get a pasta job if they're in the House Discord. Overseers The Overseers manage the jobs. Here are the overseers of different jobs in order. Moderation: The most trusted in the House. The rank is passed down by Queen Ravioli to one to supervise the House Mods and other Overseers. Events: The Overseer of Events keeps his watch on the Event Hosts' activity and behaviour. He is also responsible for any event related things. Minions: The Head of the Minions (Point Loggers). He manages their activity and keeps his eyes on the event point system. Ranks: He manages the roles and ranks in the group, on discord and used to manage the team of rank butlers (refer to below, old pasta jobs). Development: He leads the team of developers to let their creativity run wild in the Ravioli hangout places. Pasta Jobs • House Moderator - Raviolis keeping the server safe and moderated. (Chosen by Overseer of Moderation) • Event Host - Raviolis bringing to you all these exciting games and events! - Be a Fresh Ravioli+ - Applied for Event Host - Approved by the Overseer of Events • Developer - Contributing to our places and events by building! - Be chosen by the Overseer of Development • Minion - Responsible for the daily logging of points and ranking in the house! - Applied for Minion Role - Be chosen by the Overseer of Minion • Riddler - Serving you your daily #qotd! - Chosen by Head of House, so remember to stay active! Old Pasta Jobs Old pasta jobs used to exist before they were considered inefficient and not necessary for the House. * App Writers & Readers (Later merged into App Worms) - They read applications for some pasta jobs and helped the Overseers write applications. They were determined as unnecessary as most of the Overseers write their own applications and read them. * Rank Butlers (Originally named as rank manager) - They promoted and demoted people in the House group, on the Event Point System and Ravioli List. This duty now belongs to the House Moderators. It used to be managed by the Overseer of Ranks. Pasta Jobs Ideas When event host, minion, rank butlers, app worms, good old ravioli (originally named as valued contributor and premium ravioli) were suggested as roles, there were also some other ideas. However, they have been considered not useful to the House. Therefore, the ideas have been trashed. * Moderator Assistant - Assists moderators in varying tasks * Helper - Assists the staff team in small tasks * Intern - A new staff member attempting to dedicate to the House. Category:Ranks